Tu y yo
by Finisher Line
Summary: Zoro y Nami pasan por la peor estapa de sus vidas.¿podran volver a ser como antes.[Retos Grand Line] One-Shot.


**Fic Que Participará en el Reto de Grand Line.**

 **Reglas:**

 **—Máximo 3 capítulos.**

 **—Words: Mínimo 1k+, Máximo 6k+**

 **—Pairings: Cualquiera.**

 **—No Yaoi, No Yuri.**

 **—AU.(universo alternativo)**

 **—Personajes que deben aparecer o ser mencionados obligatoriamente: Luffy, Nami, Bonney, Zoro y Law**

 **Titulo: Quedate conmigo.**

 **Relatado en primera persona.**

Despierto y siento los fuertes brazos de mi esposo alrededor de mi cintura, sonrió y suelto un pequeño suspiro, mientras me acomodo contra su pecho y cierro los ojos, me dejo llevar por la cálida sensación que irradia.

No entiendo como deje pasar tantos años engañándome a mí misma, haciéndome creer que no amaba a este hombre desde el preciso instante en que lo vi, esa tarde de invierno cuando él se encontraba con a sus amigos y yo pase junto a ellos, Zoro sin conocerme me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas

\- Buenos días – me susurra mi esposo, con su dulce voz.

Levanto la cabeza para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa y como siempre sus hipnotizantes ojos azules me hechizan – Buenos días – alcanzo a contestarle con un hilo de voz, mi esposo sonríe y lentamente se inclina para besarme

Cierro los ojos esperando el estallido de emociones que producen sus labios contra los míos, pero no llegan, abro los ojos y él me mira con una risita burlona, trato de poner cara de fastidio, porque Zoro es consciente del poder que tienen sus besos en mi autocontrol, mi mueca extraña solo hace que sonría más ampliamente, hasta mostrarme sus dientes

\- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta tratando de contener una carcajada

\- Bésame ya Roronoa Zoro – exijo y él asiente

\- Tus palabras son ordenes – nuevamente cierro los ojos y esta vez si lo hace, sus labios rozan con delicadeza los míos y de inmediato la piel se me eriza,

Como siempre mi corazón se acelera y aferro mis manos a su cabello pidiéndole mas, nuestro beso se vuelve más deseoso y apasionado, nuestros labios encuentran la perfecta sincronía, hasta que Zoro se aleja en busca de aire – Por mi me pasaría el día entero aquí besándote – me dice acariciando mi mejilla – pero debemos ir a trabajar y los niños a la escuela – asiento aunque muy en el fondo desearía quedarme justo donde estoy, le doy otro rápido beso antes de incorporarme

Zoro es pintor y tiene varias galerías muy famosas, yo soy la asistente de Bonney una famosa diseñadora de modas. Los ingresos de mi esposo son suficientes para que nos demos una muy buena vida, pero yo no soporto quedarme en la casa sin hacer nada, así que en cuanto los niños ingresaron a la escuela, busque un empleo de medio tiempo.

Entro al cuarto de mi hija y ella aun está dormida con el cabello desordenado sobre su frente, al verla así cualquiera podría jurar que es idéntica a mí, las mismas facciones y cabello, me acerco lentamente y se lo acaricio, ella abre poco a poco los ojos, dejándome ver esos bellos ojos oscuros idénticos a los de Zoro.

\- Hola mami – me saluda tallado sus ojos, me inclino y beso su frente

\- Hola princesa, hora de levantarse – ella asiente y se va directo al baño

Me encuentro a mi esposo en el pasillo y por el ruido en el cuarto de nuestro hijo se que él ya fue a despertarlo – ve a ducharte y yo preparo el desayuno – me indica Zoro, que ya esta vestido y listo para ir a trabajar, nos damos otro corto beso y me voy a la ducha

Cuando bajo ya todos están desayunando, así que primero me acerco a mi hijo y lo beso, tal y como hice con su hermana hace unos minutos y después me siento en mi lugar habitual. Zoro coloca mi plato y se sienta junto a mí

\- Entonces iremos de vacaciones – chillan felices, después de que su papá les da la noticia

\- Si, nos iremos de vacaciones – ellos empiezan a saltar por el comedor y un segundo después Zoro se une a ellos y me jala para que los siga

Después de nuestro pequeño ataque de locura volvemos a sentarnos con una sonrisa pintada en nuestros rostros, siempre que estamos juntos en la mesa no faltan las risas, ya sean por los comentarios divertidos de Zoro o por las ocurrencias de mis hijos. En cuanto terminamos ellos suben a cepillarse los dientes, mientras yo me quedo lavando los platos

\- Chao mami – chillan mis pequeños saltando para besarme

\- Pórtense bien – digo en tanto los beso – los quiero – alcanzo a decirles antes de que salgan corriendo al carro de su papá

\- Nosotros a ti – los escucho responder

\- Nos vemos pronto – me susurra Zoro aferrando sus manos a mi cintura y luego me besa en la mejilla

\- Te amo – le digo y él sonríe

\- Y yo a ti – nos damos un beso mas y yo lo acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirme con la mano de mis 3 amores

Volví a la cocina y termine de secar y acomodar los platos. Despues de limpiar el suelo y de acomodar de nuevo las camas de mis hijos, miro el reloj y tengo el tiempo justo para peinarme y salir. Apenas finalizo bajo las escaleras y tomo las llaves del auto, estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando el teléfono de la casa me hizo detenerme – Bueno – respondí al tomarlo

\- ¿Nami Roronoa? – pregunta la voz al otro lado

-¿ Sí, que quiere? – contesto de pronto a la defensiva, ya que la mayoría de mis conocidos solo me llama Nami.

\- Su familia acaba de sufrir un accidente – suelta el hombre de pronto, mi cuerpo de inmediato se tensa y me sujeto al estante para evitar caerme.

No era posible lo que decía, mi cabeza viajo por nuestro reciente desayuno juntos y las risas llenando la casa, lo que me decía era imposible, no habían pasado más de media hora de ese momento a este, no podía ser que algo les hubiera pasado.

\- No estoy para ese tipo de bromas – le escupí a la persona al otro lado

\- No es una broma – afirma el hombre y mi corazón se acelera – por favor venga al hospital central – ni siquiera me dejo que le contestara, solo termina la llamada

Y me quedo en mi lugar escuchando el sonido del teléfono, mi cerebro pasaba mil imágenes al mismo tiempo, tenía que organizarme, pensar que hacer, tome una bocanada de aire para aclarar mis ideas – es una broma – grita mi cabeza – pero y si no lo es – me obligo a llamar un taxi, porque no puedo quedarme con la duda y en mi estado se que no podre conducir

...

Cuando entro al hospital mi cuerpo esta temblando como una hoja, corro a la sala de emergencias y veo a mi esposo sentado en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos – ¿Zoro? – digo con voz ahogada y él levanta la cabeza

Sus ojos Negros tienen un tono más oscuro y en cuanto encuentran los míos, las lágrimas empiezan a caer cómo mares por sus mejillas – Nami perdóname – musita volviendo a esconder su cara, me siento junto a él y aun no sé cómo interpretar sus palabras

*¿Que es lo que quiere que le perdone?* Analizo sus heridas y tiene un brazo vendado, el rostro con varios golpes –¿ Zoro que paso? – lo cuestiono tomando su mano y obligándolo a que me mire de nuevo, él se gira lentamente y sus manos tiemblan más que las mías

\- Íbamos en el auto y… – mi esposo empieza a tartamudear y sé que eso no es una buena señal – el carro salió de pronto y nos golpeo del lado derecho – la agonía en sus ojos era suficiente para hacer que mi vida se empezaba a derrumbar.

-¿ Y los niños? – pregunto ahogada.

\- Solo me dijeron que están muy mal – alcanza a decir antes de volver a estallar en llanto y acurrucarse en mis piernas

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, él llorando y yo acariciando su cabello, tratando de que ese toque nos calme a ambos – señores Roronoa – nos dice una señora con una bata blanca, Zoro y yo nos ponemos de pie tomados de la mano – lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo posible pero… – dejo de escucharla, porque en ese momento la mano de mi esposo suelta la mía

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer, tal vez no haya terminado de escuchar las palabras de la mujer pero la reacción de mi esposo era clara, me giro para mirarlo y él está sentado con la respiración agitada y los ojos fijos en un punto, lejos de mi – Zoro – chillo como un animal herido, pero él ni siquiera se inmuta

Trato de acercarme para buscar la protección de sus brazos, pero él se aleja – Zoro – suplico sintiendo las lagrimas caer con más fuerza y mi pecho convulsionarse por el llanto, no entiendo lo que pasa, ahora cuando más lo necesito él se aleja de mi

Horas mas tarde todos mis amigos y familiares nos dan el pesame por la perdida; Mis padres me apodaron en todo, Luffy, Sanji y usopp intentaron consolar a mi marido, pero el no hablaba con nadie. Robin y Vivi Fueron un gran apoyo y me ayudaron a soportar aquella congoja que no me dejaba vivir, pero lo que de verdad necesitaba era el cariño de Zoro.

...

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno, la organización del funeral, mi esposo no habla con nadie, no me mira, no permite que yo lo toque. Según mi hermana él se culpa por lo que paso y por eso esta así, porque siente que me quito a mis hijos

Pero no es su culpa, el informe del tránsito indica que el auto que los impacto lo conducía un maldito borracho que se brinco la señal de alto justo cuando mi familia estaba pasando, Zoro trato de esquivarlo pero fue en vano, mi princesa murió en el lugar y mi pequeño hijo de solo 5 años murió en el hospital

\- Nojiko pero yo lo necesito – digo a mi hermana mientras lloro con ella en el sillón de la sala

\- Lo sé Nami – contesta acariciando mi espalda – dale tiempo—

Dale tiempo, la frase se quedo revoloteando en mi cabeza durante los últimos meses y Zoro no mejora, cada día está más delgado y las bolsas bajo sus ojos más negras, hay momentos en que quisiera golpearlo y gritarle, ¿porque me deja justo ahora?. El doctor me prohibió hacerlo asegurando que eso solo empeoraría las cosas

Solo por las noches tengo un poco de mi esposo y no de manera física, sino que Zoro me permite acurrucarme junto a él, no me abraza, pero su cercanía me tranquiliza, me recuerda que en alguna parte de toda esa oscuridad aun sigue mi esposo y lo único que pido es que este luchando por salir

\- Señora Roronoa – dijo el doctor Law la mañana en que lleve a Zoro a su cita – creo que lo mejor será internarlo en un sanatorio – la respiración se me corto, mientras el corazón me empezaba a latir como desbocado y miro al hombre con los ojos como platos – él no mejora, usted misma acaba de reconocer que hay noches en que se altera al punto de aventar cosas por la casa – las lagrimas bajan al pensar en lo estúpida que fui por haberle contado eso al médico.

\- Pero yo también quisiera hacerlo algunas veces – contesto defendiendo a mi esposo.

\- Tiene que darse cuenta de que su esposo no está mejorando – el hombre me habla calmado pero de manera autoritaria – cada día se hunde mas en el duelo y la culpa – miro a Zoro buscando una respuesta, pero él continua mirando el vacio.

\- Está bien – murmuro sin estar segura de la decisión que acabo de tomar.

Una semana después mi hermana y mi madre me acompañaron a ingresar a Zoro en el sanatorio para enfermos mentales, Nojiko me sostenía con fuerza evitando que me desmayara y mi madre guiaba a mi esposo por el lugar, lo llevamos hasta una habitación y él se sentó en el borde de la cama

No sabía que decir, como despedirme de él y dejarlo en este horrible lugar – no puedo hacerlo – le susurro a Nojiko y ella aprieta mi mano para infundirme valor, miro de nuevo a Zoro – Nos vemos pronto – le aseguro antes de besarlo en la frente y por primera vez en meses él no se aparta, nuestras miradas se encuentran y por un momento veo al mismo de antes, pero de nuevo la oscuridad vuelve

Salgo corriendo del lugar y espero a que mi mamá y Nojiko lleguen al auto, a partir de ahora me quedare con ellas, ya que estar en mi casa sola seria a ser insoportable. Esa noche las peores pesadillas inundaron mis sueños, me removí en la cama y termine abrazada a la almohada de mi esposo, que por supuesto traje conmigo

El doctor me pidió que yo también continuara con mi vida, así que en cuanto el sol salió me metí a la ducha y me fui a primera hora rumbo a mi trabajo, Bonney ha sido muy considerado por dejarme conservarlo, apenas termina mi día me voy directo al sanatorio

...

\- ¿Como esta mi esposo? – le pregunto a enfermera a cargo de su caso

\- Tranquilo – le sonrió amargamente, su respuesta no era suficiente – puede pasar a verlo – asiento y ella me guía hasta la habitación

Zoro está sentado en la misma posición que lo dejamos ayer, me siento a su lado y saco un libro y me pongo a leérselo, a pesar de no estar segura de si él pueda escucharme

– Señora Roronoa ya debe marcharse – me indica la enferma, resoplo y me acerco a mi esposo para besarlo, pero de nuevo se aleja

\- Te amo – le digo antes de salir, frases como esas son las que le ofrezco y espero que sirvan para ayudarlo a volver a mi

Cada día es la misma rutina, voy al trabajo y luego visito a Zoro, que a veces esta en sentado en el patio trasero aun con la vista perdida pero tranquilo y otras tantas lo encuentro encerrado en su habitación, sentado o amarrado de manos y pies a su cama

Law me dijo que deben amarrarlo porque trata de hacerse daño y esos días un sentimiento de soledad me invade, no tengo nada, perdí a mis hijos y a mi esposo el mismo día. Y no sé qué hago yo viviendo pero sin estarlo, soy solo un fantasma que deambula de un lugar a otro en busca de lo que perdió

...

\- Hola mi amor – saludo a Zoro una tarde que lo encuentro en el patio trasero, sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados, lo que hace que luzca en paz

Finjo tranquilidad pero deseo ponerme a llorar, respiro hondo y me siento junto a él e imito su posición, en otro momento solo me hubiera quedado en silencio y Zoro habría empezado a conversar

A él se le daban mejor las palabras que a mí, siempre sabía lo que debía decir y el momento justo para decirlo. Muchos pensaban que su habilidad era la pintura, pero yo estoy segura de que es o era su facilidad para hablar. Sé que si él hubiera querido ser presidente nadie se habría negado a darle su voto

Resoplo en busca de palabras – te extraño tanto – le digo la única cosa de la que estoy segura, no sé como resultara esa frase en mis intentos por traerlo de regreso, pero al menos estoy hablando abiertamente de mis sentimientos

Me quedo en silencio y permanecemos en la misma posición hasta que los dedos de mi esposo rozan los míos, me giro a mirarlo con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y mis ojos se ponen vidriosos cuando encuentran los suyos – Zoro – digo con un hilo de voz – hola – coloco mi mano en su mejilla y él se recuesta sobre ella – Te amo – musito y se empieza a alejar de nuevo, voy a decir algo más, pero una sombra aparece frente a nosotros

\- Buenas tardes – levanto la mirada para encontrarme a uno de los enfermeros – hola señora – dice y su sonrisa se amplia, es nuevo, lo sé porque nunca antes lo había visto aquí – me llamo Marco – extiende su mano hacia mí y yo la tomo

\- Nami – le respondo

\- Mucho gusto – voy a preguntarle algo, pero siento a Zoro tensarse junto a mí, no como lo ha hecho en el último año, sino como lo hacía cuando estaba celoso

\- La hora de visitas termino – me indica pero yo no puedo dejar de ver a mi esposo – permítame acompañarla a la salida – dice el hombre tocando con delicadeza mi brazo

\- Vendré a verte mañana – le susurro a Zoro y descanso mis labios sobre su mejilla

Por primera vez desde que hago mis visitas a ese lugar salgo de ahí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, normalmente no me gustaba ver a mi esposo ponerse celoso, pero ahora es como tocar el cielo. Zoro aun me ama su dedos con los míos y su actitud hacia – ¿como se llamaba? – me pregunto a mi misma – Marco – chillo llena de felicidad

...

\- ¡Nojiko! – grito al entrar en la casa y mi hermana sale de la cocina – te tengo una gran noticia – le relato lo ocurrido y ella también se llena de felicidad

\- Nami debes comentárselo al doctor Law – asiento y hoy logro comer porque quiero y no porque me obligan

Al día siguiente deseo con todas mis fuerzas que las horas pasen volando, miro el reloj cada 5 minutos y cuando al fin llega la hora, salgo disparada rumbo al lugar, entro corriendo sin saludar a nadie, pero la imagen del enfermero de ayer empezado a besar a una paciente me detiene

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – le grito enfadada y él se gira a mirarme con los ojos como platos

\- Ustedes 2 – escucho a Haymitch chillar en mi espalda – a mi oficina – Marco llama a Monet la enfermera de mi esposo

\- Cuídala por favor – le suplica y la mujer asiente

Entramos en el consultorio del doctor y él nos hace sentarnos – Señor Phonix que te dije sobre las muestras de afecto en el sanatorio – el hombre baja la cabeza – y Señora Roronoa este no es un estadio para que andes gritando como loca – contengo una risa al pensar que es justo el lugar para gritar de esa manera

-¿ No se supone que son prohibidas las relaciones doctor/paciente? – pregunto devolviendo la pelota al lado de Marco.

\- Yo no soy doctor – afirma con una amplia sonrisa

\- ¿Entonces qué haces vestido así? – cuestiono mirándolo cruzada de brazos – ¿y porque ayer me diste indicaciones como si lo fueras?

\- Margueritte es la esposa de Marco – me explica Law – él nos pidió formar parte del personal para estar cerca de ella – lo miro sorprendida, él más que nadie podía entender mi situación

\- Y a lo segundo – dice el rubio llamando mi atención – Monet me pidió de favor que te lo dijera porque ella estaba ocupada—

Después de un poco mas de platica y que ambos contáramos las tragedias que nos llevaron a ese lugar. Me concentre en lo que había querido decirle al doctor desde ayer – oh vaya – exclamo rascándose la cabeza – eso es una buena señal – yo asiento emocionada – Marco crees que podrías ayudar a Nami– miro a ambos sin entender

\- ¿En que me va a ayudar?—

\- Bueno se me ocurre que Marco podría merodear los alrededores cuando tu estas con Zoro – asiento al comprender su plan – si resulta bien, veremos de qué manera podemos usar esa información – sonrio emocionada y tomo la mano de Marco.

\- Gracias – le digo de corazón, jamás podre pagarle que me ayude desinteresadamente a recuperar a mi esposo

Salgo de la oficina y me encuentro con Monet que lleva a la esposa de Marco hacia el jardín – creo que hoy está impaciente esperándote – asegura la mujer refiriéndose a mi esposo y yo apresuro el paso hasta él. Lo encuentro caminando de un lado a otro cerca del árbol en el que estuvimos ayer y sus manos tienen un movimiento nervioso

\- Hola mi amor – canturreo en cuanto estoy cerca y él se detiene de golpe, no me mira pero suelta un suspiro – ¿quieres sentarte? – le pregunto y sin esperar una respuesta me acerco para tomarlo de la mano y ayudarlo a sentarse

Me pongo a leerle hasta que Marco se acerca y justo cuando esta frente a nosotros, sonríe y yo a pesar de que se el plan me sonrojo – Hola Nami – me saluda y no sé muy bien cómo actuar, pero Zoro responde por mí, no con palabras, sino con un pequeño bufido y coloca su mano sobre la mía, reclamándome como suya

Aprieto los labios conteniendo una sonrisa y las lagrimas que amenazan con salir, Marco asiente y se marcha, esa era la prueba que necesitábamos, me giro a Zoro y le sonrió, el resto de la tarde me dedico por completo a el

Paso mis manos por su cabello, acaricio su mejilla y muy de vez en cuando me permito besar su frente o mejillas, deseando acceder a sus labios, pero se siente tan bien volver a tener este tipo de privilegios. Amarlo libremente y que él me permita hacerlo, es algo que muchas noches creí haber perdido

Los siguientes meses el avance de mi esposo es lento pero firme y cada 12 del mes Zoro tiene regresiones, se deja vencer por la culpa. Ese día simplemente no somos nosotros, extrañamos a nuestros hijos y jamás dejaremos de hacerlo, pero aun nos tenemos a nosotros y es lo que mi esposo no entiende

El tiempo pasa y poco a poco Zoro vuelve a pintar, la mayoría de sus cuadros recrean el accidente, así que evito verlos, porque me parecen horrendos, pero el doctor dice que es bueno que por fin este expresando sus sentimientos

\- Zoro – le digo una tarde – Bonney va a hacer una pasarela en Europa y quiere que yo lo acompañe – él resopla – solo pídeme que me quede y lo hare – espero que diga algo, pero no pasa

\- Nami hora de irse – me dice Monet y yo asiento.

\- No vemos en un mes – le susurro a mi esposo y me atrevo a presionar mis labios contra los suyos – cuídalo bien – le pido a la mujer con la que he creado una buena amistad

\- Lo hare – me asegura antes de darme un abrazo de despedida

Ese ha sido el mes más largo y agotador de mi vida, Bonney me tenia corriendo de un lado a otro, lo que no me dejaba tiempo de pensar en nada durante el día, pero en las noches mis hijos y mi esposo no abandonan mi cabeza

Vuelvo a casa y mi mama y mi hermana se comportan sospechosas pero con una sonrisa contenida en sus rostros – ¿que pasa? – les pregunto cómo mil veces pero ninguna me dice ni una palabra, solo que Zoro está mejor

La tarde siguiente me voy al sanatorio y todos me reciben con las mismas caras que vi ayer, resoplo frustrada y me dispongo a buscar a Law, él no me puede ocultar lo que sucede, mi cuerpo se paraliza cuando encuentro a Zoro con Marco, ambos parecen estar conversando y mi corazón se acelera al ver como la boca de mi esposo se mueve.

\- Zoro – murmuro , el se gira a mirarme y veo como Marco retrocede dándonos espacio.

\- Volviste – las lagrimas bajan y las palabras se escapan de mis labios – creí que… – su voz suena tan dulce como antes – todos me decían que tenía que seguir bien y esperar a que volvieras – hago un esfuerzo por brindarle una sonrisa

\- Estoy aquí contigo Zoro – me acerco y tomo sus manos entre las mías – jamás te voy a dejar – le aseguro y aprieto sus manos hasta el punto de dolor – pero no me alejes – le digo suplicante

\- Es que… - empieza a tartamudear y sus pupilas se dilatan

\- No te alejes de mí – le repito

\- Pero… – me aterroriza perderlo de nuevo, así que hago lo único se me ocurre, me inclino y beso de lleno a Zoro en la boca

Por un momento él no reacciona, pero luego sus manos encuentran el camino a mi cuello y me atrae con fuerza, nuestros labios se mueven en esa danza enloquecedora y me embriago con el néctar de sus labios, trato de transmitirle cuanto lo he extrañado

Separamos nuestros labios pero su frente y nariz están contra las mías, por fin después de casi 2 años, siento paz, calma, alegría, tranquilidad y amor recorriéndome – Quédate conmigo – le susurro

\- Siempre – contesta y le sonrió, segura de que no se volverá a ir

\- Te amo Zoro Roronoa—

\- Te amo Nami Roronoa– me responde antes de volver a besarme.

...


End file.
